


Клуб по интересам

by bnbc



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Аманда Шарп, студентка университета Мискатоник, пытается хоть что-нибудь понять в безумии, охватившем Аркхэм, и отправляется в таинственную Черную Пещеру.Звучит довольно уныло, зато здесь есть Глория Голдберг.
Kudos: 1





	Клуб по интересам

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем участникам самой лучшей пати по Аркхему, которая больше не собирается, но навсегда в моем сердце.

Фонарик мигнул, и Аманда испугалась, что останется в темноте. Запасных батареек не было, но девушка вспомнила об этом только основательно углубившись в лабиринты Черной Пещеры. Она тотчас же повернула назад, но теперь уже сомневалась, что сможет добраться до выхода. Фонарик все-таки передумал гаснуть, но светил намного тусклее, чем прежде. Его минуты были сочтены.

Аманда направила фонарь на стену, отыскивая свои отметки. Очень скоро в желтом пятне света оказалась буква "А" и неровная короткая стрелка, начерченные помадой. Она плутала по Черной Пещере уже три часа, чуть было не упала в подземную реку, с ног до головы перемазалась какой-то противной слизью и, кажется, потеряла ключ от общежития, но почему-то, эту помаду ей было жальче больше ключа, костюма и потраченного времени вместе взятых. Она была совсем новая.

Когда до выхода - по ее расчетам - оставалось совсем немного, фонарь все-таки погас. Девушка как следует потрясла его и даже постучала о стену пещеры, но этот ритуал не смог вдохнуть жизнь в севшую батарейку. 

Аманда изо всех сил старалась не удариться в панику. Она пыталась успокоить себя тем, что на нее могут наткнуться, скажем, спелеологи. Или еще кто-нибудь. О том, что ни одному нормальному человеку не придет в голову лезть среди ночи в Черную Пещеру, да еще когда в городе творится черт знает что, она старалась не думать. 

А ведь каких-то три часа назад это казалось ей хорошей идеей.

Патрули на улицах, жители, охваченные паникой, ужасные монстры, в любой момент готовые выпрыгнуть из-за любого поворота... Больше всего на свете Аманде хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь спокойный угол и пересидеть там до тех пор, пока весь этот кошмар не закончится - так или иначе. Но она не могла себе этого позволить - кто, кроме нее сможет разобраться в происходящем? Уж явно не полицейские и ополченцы.  
Единственный компромисс, на который она решилась пойти - это на какое-то время оставить беспокойные улицы города ради относительной безопасности Черной Пещеры. В последние дни в институте говорили, что с пещерой что-то не так, и Аманда убедила себя, что сможет найти там ответы на свои вопросы.

Никаких ответов она не нашла, да и еще сама потерялась.

Аманда положила руку на склизкую стену и закрыла глаза. Было темно, но с сомкнутыми веками она почему-то почувствовала себя увереннее. Она постаралась успокоиться и прислушалась. Капала вода, где-то снаружи, приглушенные толщей камня, раздавались выстрелы и дикие крики. Возможно, Аманда и смогла бы сориентироваться по ним и найти выход, если бы относительную тишину вокруг не затопил зловещий шепот. Этот звук сводил Аманду с ума уже целый месяц, но в последние дни он усилился и стал совсем нестерпим. Большую часть времени шепот не особенно досаждал, хотя и не давал забыть о своем присутствии, но стоило девушке хоть на секунду отвлечься от своих занятий или просто остаться в тишине, он тут же полностью завладевал ее восприятием.

В какой-то момент Аманде показалось, что еще немного, и она различит, что же шепчут незнакомые голоса, и тогда все для нее точно будет кончено. Ее нервы не выдержали - завопив от ужаса, девушка открыла глаза и побежала. Она не видела ничего перед собой, но вытянутые руки кое-как помогали не натыкаться на стены и сталактиты. О том, что она может споткнуться и сломать что-нибудь, Аманда даже не думала, настолько силен был страх.

Увидев на стене отблеск света, она скорее испугалась, чем обрадовалась, но затормозить уже не успела. К тому же, было глупо останавливаться и пытаться спрятаться - после того, как она громко топала и кричала. Впрочем, к этому мудрому заключению Аманда пришла уже после того, как с разбегу врезалась в какого-то человека. Снова закричав, она отпрыгнула в сторону и только после этого рискнула взглянуть на "пострадавшего".

Неверный свет самодельного факела превратил его лицо в гротескную маску, резкие тени исказили черты, и в первый момент он показался Аманде чудовищем. Она инстинктивно вжалась в стену, но потом первые признаки узнавания пробились сквозь исказивший восприятие страх. Аманда никогда бы не подумала, что будет так рада встрече с человеком, которого впервые увидела на лекции пару недель назад.

\- Профессор Уолтерс? - спросила она, не веря своим глазам. - Ох, извините.  
\- Вы в порядке, мисс...  
\- Шарп, - подсказала Аманда.  
\- Мисс Шарп, - повторил он. Только сейчас Аманда заметила второго мужчину - он стоял в тени, так что не удивительно, что перепуганная девушка не увидела его сразу. - Что вы делаете в таком месте?  
\- Я заблудилась. Я думала, что смогу найти здесь... что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, что поможет понять, что происходит в Аркхэме, - пробормотала она. - Но потом у меня погас фонарик, и...  
Аманда поймала себя на мысли, что в их глазах она, наверное, выглядит сумасшедшей. Но ей было все равно. Главное, чтобы они помогли ей отсюда выбраться, а дальше она уже что-нибудь придумает.  
\- Вы только поглядите, Джек, - профессор повернулся ко второму мужчине. - Кажется, в нашем клубе сыщиков поневоле появилось пополнение.  
\- Что?  
\- Мисс Шарп, я вижу по вашим глазам, что вас коснулось некое ужасное знание. Вы, наверное, думаете, что одна стоите между Аркхэмом и кошмаром, который ему угрожает? - профессор говорил ровно, будто читал лекцию. Аманда с удивлением обнаружила, что ее успокаивает звучание этого монотонного голоса. - Позвольте вас ободрить, вы больше не одиноки. Это - профессор показал на своего собеседника. - Джек Монтерей, археолог.  
\- Очень приятно, мисс Шарп, - Джек коротко кивнул. Девушка кивнула в ответ.  
\- Как и я, он пытается разобраться, что же угрожает Аркхэму. Добро пожаловать в наш скромный клуб.

Монтерей быстро вывел их из пещеры. Обсудив план действий, "сыщики" решили разойтись, а потом встретиться снова и поделиться добытой информацией. Археолог ушел первым - в сторону Френч Хилл. Путь Аманды лежал на север, и профессор взялся проводить ее через Ривертаун. 

Едва переступив границы района, Аманда едва не пожалела, что покинула пещеру. Как оказалось, именно здесь располагался источник тех душераздирающих криков и стрельбы. Впрочем, деваться было некуда, и сыщики двинулись вперед.  
И увидели это.

Прямо посреди широкого проспекта какое-то крылатое чудовище нападало на женщину. Тварь истошно вопила, но женщина не собиралась ей ни в чем уступать, оглашая улицу страшными проклятиями. Она лихо отмахивалась кавалерийской саблей и отчаянно палила в воздух, надеясь то ли подранить чудовище, то ли отогнать.

\- Ч-что это? - прошептала потрясенная Аманда.  
\- Самка бьяхи, я полагаю, - ответил профессор. - Видите ее гребень? У самца он должен быть больше...  
\- Нет, я имела ввиду женщину.  
\- Глория Голдберг, - точно таким же монотонным голосом пояснил профессор. - Четвертый член нашего клуба по интересам.

Аманда содрогнулась. Ей показалось, что еще ни разу за эту долгую ночь она не была так близка к безумию, как в этот момент.


End file.
